A traveling vehicle system which is controlled by a computer and allows an unmanned traveling vehicle to travel a traveling path has been used. The traveling path includes a plurality of one-way closed paths which are, for example, fixed to a ceiling or disposed on a floor. When a failure or the like occurs on a traveling vehicle used in the traveling vehicle system, other traveling vehicles cannot travel a section of the traveling path which includes the spot where the disabled car stays. Also, when a rail which forms the traveling path is under construction, the traveling vehicle cannot travel a section of the traveling path under construction.
In view of this, when a certain area becomes unavailable for the traveling vehicle to travel, the conventional traveling vehicle system sets a section of the traveling path which includes the unavailable area as a traveling-prohibited section. Thereby, when selecting a path to a designated station for the traveling vehicle, the traveling vehicle system selects a path such that the traveling vehicle does not travel the traveling-prohibited section (for example, refer to Patent Literature (PTL) 1).